1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a back-light unit using light emitting diodes (LEDs) for a light source, and a display device including the back-light unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is used in various devices such as televisions, laptop computers, monitors for desktop computers, and mobile phones. Because the LCD is not a self-emitting light source, the LCD includes a back-light unit. The back-light unit forms a uniform surface light source, and provides the light to a liquid crystal panel included in the LCD.
In more detail, the back-light unit includes a light source, a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism, and a protection sheet. A fluorescent lamp such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode may also be used for the light source.